


Ради искусства

by Riru, WTF_Marvel_Trash_Party



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Fake Hooker, Identity Porn, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 09:14:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13544253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riru/pseuds/Riru, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Marvel_Trash_Party/pseuds/WTF_Marvel_Trash_Party
Summary: Авторское краткое содержание: «заявка совмещала два промта: шлюха!Тони и identity porn, которые не так-то просто увязать! Я повольничала, но надеюсь, вам понравится»Примечание: оригинал — серия выполненных АУ заявок разного рейтинга, объема и формы, выкладываемая автором как один фик. Это глава №10, являющаяся отдельной историей.





	Ради искусства

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mor_Rigan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mor_Rigan/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Thank You Fics](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4221948) by [sabrecmc](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabrecmc/pseuds/sabrecmc). 
  * A translation of [Thank You Fics](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4221948) by [sabrecmc](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabrecmc/pseuds/sabrecmc). 



> Предупреждения: немного мата
> 
> Беты: [iolka](/users/iolka/pseuds/iolka) & [softly_play](/users/softly_play/pseuds/softly_play)

Тони тяжело вздохнул и направил Бугатти под знак «Парковки нет» в закоулке позади дома. Дом выглядел так, словно был единственным зданием в Бруклине, раздолбанным настолько, что реставраторы решили даже не проводить осмотр. Впереди красовался ржавый мусорный бак, с наполовину сдвинутой крышкой: видимо, в надежде, что здание просто обвалится в него само. В свете одинокого фонаря видна была только эта крышка: наверное, это был способ жильцов не замечать горы мусора. Да и Тони тоже не хотел думать, что там.

Мысленно проклиная очередной горячо любимый проект Пеппер, он глядел через тонированное стекло на унылую кладку стены перед собой. Металлические лапы проржавевшей пожарной лестницы липли к одной из стен здания, перекрывая выцветшую краску, в которой Тони с очередным страдальческим вздохом узнал афиши из, мать их, восьмидесятых. Он заглушил двигатель — и с ним отключились дворники, как раз в тот момент, когда на стекло начали падать большие капли дождя. Ох-ре-ни-тель-но.

Как он вообще согласился поехать за этой хренью, чем бы она там ни была? Какой-нибудь экспонат, присмотренный Пеппер на одной из выставок, достаточно претенциозных, чтобы за тысячи долларов продать Венеру Милосскую, слепленную буквально из говна, и назвать это благотворительностью — ведь они дают дорогу новым дарованиям, которые просто еще не дошли до нужных высот в фекальной скульптуре.

В одно мгновение Тони одобрительно кивает на голубое полотно с белой полосой по центру, которое Пеппер решительно считает абстрактным, а уже в следующее — ну ладно, возможно спустя его малюсенький комментарий о том, что картина выглядит как одна из трасс в Марио Карт — он соглашается подобрать в богом забытом месте нечто: скорее всего, попытку двадцатилетнего хипстера в глубокий смысл с помощью бетонирования своих косичек в наручники, символизируя угнетение, которое творец ощущает необычайно остро, когда открывает ленту Твиттера в Старбаксе, попивая свой большой шоколадный фраппучино. 

Тони толкнул дверь и вышел из машины, пряча голову от дождя, но тут же наступил в большую яму в асфальте, в которой, кажется, плавало что-то живое. Он закатил глаза и брезгливо потряс промокшей почти до колена ногой, бросил солнечные очки на заднее сиденье и, закрыв машину, поспешил ко входу.

Ступени были исписаны граффити, одно из которых привлекало внимание рекомендацией принять физически невозможную позу. Надеяться на навес не приходилось: какое бы подобие оного ни существовало в далеком прошлом, ныне над входом красовался только металлический каркас, никак не спасающий от дождя. «Ебаное искусство», — раздраженно подумал Тони, нажал кнопку 5А и стал ждать. Ничего не происходило. 

Он нажал кнопку снова, потом попробовал 4А, что привело к аналогичному результату. А затем понажимал все кнопки по очереди, как ребенок, дорвавшийся до лифта. Потеряв терпение, он отковырял саму панель и заглянул внутрь. Эм. Местные крысы увлекались либо электронной инженерией, либо БДСМ — в любом случае, факт, что они утащили большую часть проводки, развеселил Тони — проводка вполне могла быть единственной вещью, которой можно было поживиться в этом здании.

Тогда он толкнул дверь, которая, по закону жанра, была без замка и тут же открылась. «Естественно», — подумал он и тупо уставился на лестницу, опоясывающую здание внутри. Стряхнув кое-как воду с волос и футболки, он продолжил стоять прямо там, оставляя лужу воды на черно-белой плитке и наконец-то осознавая нереальность ситуации. «Что только папарацци не отдали бы за такое фото», — ухмыльнулся он сам себе. Какой там миллионер-плейбой — у него сейчас было больше общего с канализационными крысами, жрущими проводку, чем с любыми портретами из прессы, которая то возносила, то уничтожала его в зависимости от дня недели.

«Ну, последний этаж — лучший этаж», сказал себе Тони и начал подниматься по лестнице. К концу пути он выдохся и разозлился на себя за то, что отлынивал от тренировок. Опершись на завершающий лестницу столбик перил, он сделал несколько глубоких вдохов, раздражаясь на все и сразу: на Пеппер за то, что воспринимает все это сраное искусство серьезно; на себя за согласие поехать, потому что иначе она бы расстроилась; ну и на этого голодающего художника, кем бы он там ни был. Ведь объективно, несмотря на незавидную участь не быть ни Тони, ни Пеппер, именно он являлся главным виновником всего этого фарса.

Тони подошел к двери со значком 5А, где «А» накренилась и держалась на краешке гвоздя, постучал три раза и принялся перекатываться с пятки на носок, втайне надеясь, что никто не ответит — тогда он мог бы всерьез и с полным на то правом достать нытьем Пеппер, не чувствуя вины, которую испытывал бы, реши он не ездить вовсе. Что, если задуматься, было действительно прекрасным способом заставить другого человека тебя пожале… 

На этом мысль оборвалась, потому что Тони уставился, разинув вот, на фотомодель мужского нижнего белья, открывшую дверь. Ну, технически, профессия была его догадкой, но если примерить на него Келвин Кляйн, то парня надо тут же нести на таблоиды Таймс Сквер, потому что, мать моя женщина, он был сногсшибателен. Вечер вдруг перестал казаться таким уж и плохим.

Фотомодель Нижнего Белья уставился на Тони огромными голубыми глазами, приоткрыв рот. «А ему идет», — промелькнула у Тони предательская мысль.

— О боже мой! — воскликнул мужчина в ужасе и захлопнул дверь у Тони перед носом.

Реакция была неожиданной. Тони нахмурился и даже начал оглядываться туда-сюда в обшарпанном коридоре, почти ожидая Морлока, выпрыгивающего с криком «Попался!» или чего-нибудь вроде того. Впрочем, дверь быстро распахнулась снова, ударившись об стену с жалобным звуком, а мужчина шагнул наружу, чуть не врезавшись в Тони, который не стал никуда отходить.

— Простите! Простите! — повторил он с содроганием, комично быстро отступая обратно. Он чудом не упал на задницу от резкого движения, да и вообще был на удивление резвым для, по-видимому, художника — если делать вывод, основываясь на заляпанных краской длинных пальцах, которыми он вцепился в косяк. Еще два синих пятна виднелись у него на шее возле кадыка. Черт. Тони должен Пеппер что-нибудь покруче пары шикарных туфель. Возможно, ей даже понадобится новая гардеробная.

— Мне так жаль! Это… это было очень грубо. Боже. Простите, простите, — заладил он опять, но потом шагнул в холл, обойдя Тони. — Баки! Бак! — прокричал он в пустоту. — Черт побери, Баки, выходи, засранец!

Когда таинственный «Баки» отказался материализоваться, мистер Должен Ходить Только В Нижнем Белье В Принципе повернулся обратно к Тони. И, жарко краснея и смущаясь, прошелся по нему оценивающим взглядом. Ну разве не прелесть?

— Эм. Здравствуйте, — сказал он, кусая нижнюю губу, смотря огромными глазами, и то и дело косясь на дверь в квартиру, будто она могла его спасти. Затем он поймал себя на нервном жесте и облизал покрасневшие губы. Тони увлеченно наблюдал за процессом, проглотив стон, когда его член попытался показать, как ему на самом деле нравятся шедевры современного искусства. — Так вот. Вау, ладно. Ох, вы здесь… Не могу поверить, что он действительно сделал это. Даже если он считает, что мне надо!.. — забубнил мужчина, поднимая взгляд на Тони, а потом отводя глаза и упорно глядя куда угодно, лишь бы не на него; причем Тони был уверен, что стена за его спиной просто не могла быть настолько интересной. — Я прибью его, честное слово, — продолжил он свой бубнеж. — Слушайте, эм… — и он окончательно запнулся со страдальческим выражением лица, явно пытаясь подобрать слова.

— Тони, — участливо подсказал Тони, пытаясь понять, что вообще происходит. Человек явно был очень потрясен его появлением на своем пороге, что, само по себе, конечно же, грело душу. Он обворожительно улыбнулся, точнее попытался, потому что с него все еще текла вода, собираясь в лужицу на потрескавшемся линолеуме. — Я здесь, чтобы…

— Я знаю, знаю, — перебил мужчина, зажмурившись. — Слушайте. Боже, мне так жаль, но произошла ужасная ошибка, — продолжил он, теперь еще и нервно потирая шею. И все еще не смотря на Тони, будто не мог поверить, что тот стоял прямо перед ним. Ну, это-то Тони как раз понимал, но поднимающееся внутри раздражение сводило на нет всякий интерес: мало того, что он приехал в эту жопу Нью Йорка, — а уже это о чем-то да говорит, — и заливал пол под собой, так теперь его, скорее всего, еще и пошлют подальше.

— Так что, ничего не будет? — уточнил Тони. — Я приплелся в это… чем бы оно ни было, а теперь ты все отменяешь? Да ты издеваешься, — злобно закончил он и поджал губы.

— Мне очень жаль! Правда, я… Это не моя идея. В смысле, я знаю, что вы не виноваты, но я не… Я сказал ему этого не делать, я думал, он шутит! — выпалил мужчина, наконец-то снова посмотрев на Тони. — Я не думал, что он действительно это сделает. Я даже не знаю, как он нашел такого, как вы… То есть. Стоп. Я не это имел ввиду, — поправился он, увидев, что Тони вопросительно склонил голову. — Слушайте, у меня есть… Могу я дать вам денег на такси? — он достал из кармана коричневый кошелек, выглядящий так, будто застал еще валюту восемнадцатого века. — Так нормально? Это не самый безопасный район.

— Да что ты говоришь, — буркнул Тони себе под нос. — Слушай, если ты не заинтересован — ладно, забудем. Все равно это не то, на что я собирался потратить вечер.

— Ох, верно. Конечно нет. Это… В смысле, я не думал, что собирались! Простите. — Странно, он действительно выглядел искренне виноватым. — Вот, — добавил он, подсовывая, кажется, однодолларовые бумажки. — У меня тут… семь долларов. Черт. Ладно, этого не хватит на такси в центр. Вы же туда едете?

— Я не езжу на такси, — сдавленно выдал Тони. — И в состоянии добраться, куда мне надо.

— Стив! Имя — Стив. Меня зовут Стив, — снова затараторил собеседник. — Автобус, который вам нужен, будет, в лучшем случае, через час. По выходным только несколько маршрутов ходят так далеко, так что… Но это лучший вариант: на остальных можно проехать лишь полпути и дальше идти пешком. Вообще, в этом сложно разобраться, если вы не знаете маршрут достаточно хорошо, — объяснял этот… Стив участливо. — Так что вам… Может, вы… — он замолчал, но помахал рукой, видимо, указывая на то, что Тони все еще был похож на мокрую крысу. «Возможно, из вида проводокрадов», — мысленно добавил Тони. 

— Если вы хотите… У меня есть полотенце. Вы могли бы, знаете, немного обсохнуть. Если хотите, — закончил Стив наконец поток мыслей. — Пока ждете автобус.

— Слушай... Стив же? Стив, я ценю заботу. Нет, если честно, не ценю, — поправился Тони под скептическим взглядом Стива. — Я пиздецки зол, но что поделать. Не хочешь — не надо, твоя потеря, и, опять же, ничего не поделать. Мне, если честно, все равно, ну, разве что Пеппер — хозяйка моей жизни — будет в бешенстве, а это, вкупе с тем, что мне пришлось фактически плыть в эту дыру, называемую квартирой… Стив, я должен тебе сказать, что меня не особенно радует этот вечер.

— А эта… эта Пеппер… Она — ваша, как их сейчас зовут, «Мадам»? — спросил участливо Стив. — Я не хочу добавлять вам проблем. Ну, если вдруг вам нужно здесь задержаться… Я, может быть, мог бы предложить вам кофе?

Тони уставился на него и медленно моргнул, переваривая вопрос. Подступивший истерический смех грозился вырваться наружу, но он успел схватиться за дверной косяк, опустить голову и таким образом сохранить самообладание. Шлюха. Горячий Блондин Модель Нижнего Белья думал, что он — Тони Старк — был шлюхой. А нанял его, видимо, какой-то друг по имени «Баки». То есть горячий парень, стоящий перед ним, думал, что он пришел ради оплаченного секса. Это внесло ясность в ситуацию. Ему даже не придется говорить о работе вовс… Погодите. 

Горячий парень, стоящий перед ним, думал, что он пришел ради оплаченного секса. И только что сказал ему «нет».

«А вот это больно», — окончательно поник Тони. Не то чтобы это был первый раз, когда его звали шлюхой в лицо, неважно, за сексуальные похождения или же за сделки с оружием, но чтобы его отшивали прямым текстом — такое было чертовски редко. «Неприятное все же чувство», — порешил Тони сам с собой. Как он докатился до такой жизни? Он глубоко вздохнул, пытаясь успокоиться, и уставился на Стива, прикусывая щеку, чтобы не выдать десятки едких комментариев, рвущихся наружу. Ему часто бывало любопытно, насколько его привлекательность для окружающих зависела от того, что он — Тони Старк. Ну, сейчас он получил ответ, только, к сожалению, не тот, который хотел бы.

— Ты приглашаешь меня на настоящий кофе? Тогда, — он драматично вздохнул — почему бы и нет? Чашка горячей иронии звучит фантастически.

— Да? — ответил явно удивленный Стив, но тут же отошел, подперев спиной дверь, чтобы дать Тони возможность пройти в маленькую квартиру-студию. — Хорошо… Отлично. Ох, проходите. Тут особо не на что смотреть… Сюда, — сказал он, направляясь в дальний угол, чтобы поправить стопку книг на краю кровати и взбить подушки. Тони отметил его красивые руки, но нахмурился собственной мысли. «Везет, как утопленнику», — подумал он с досадой. 

— Вот, присаживайтесь, — радушно предложил Стив.

Он уселся на жесткую кровать с аккуратно сложенным выцветшим покрывалом. Кроме нее в комнате был квадратный деревянный стол с двумя разномастными стульями, и сумка для снаряжения с номерами, в которых Тони узнал номера с военной службы. Вокруг сумки валялась одежда. У другой стены стояли стойка с мини-печью на две комфорки, микроволновка и, о ужас, самая дешевая кофеварка. Рядом с единственным окном был металлический мольберт в форме буквы Н, а перед ним — табуретка и столик с разноцветными тюбиками краски и что-то, напоминающее обрезанные кофейные банки, выполняло роль стаканов для кистей. Вдоль стены стояли повернутые задниками картины, за одной из которых Тони, видимо, и приехал. Правда, он понятия не имел, за какой именно.

Визуально комната была поделена на две части. Одна на удивление уютная, наполненная красками, кистями, наполовину законченными работами, даже лежал блокнот, открытый на наброске, в котором узнавалась статуя Питера Пена из Центрального Парка. Лист был наполовину покрыт угольными штрихами разного нажима, но через них проступала едва уловимая хандра. Чувствовалось, что человек, живущий здесь, вкладывает душу в то, что делает, и Тони невольно подумал о своей мастерской, со всеми детальками и запчастями, там пахло маслом, а не краской, но принцип был тот же.

Во второй половине комнаты не было ничего сверх необходимого; все вещи в рабочем состоянии, но ничего личного — просто бессмысленные предметы, чтобы заполнить пустое пространство. У самого Тони было достаточно подобных мест, чтобы сразу понять, что к чему, хоть его безделушки были намного дороже. Впрочем, усилия для обустройства комнат были приложены явно одинаковые.

Стив открыл дверь позади Тони, и за ней оказалась ванная, но Тони предположил, что Стив поднимался на крышу и мылся из шланга: греческому богу физически было невозможно влезть в эту пародию на душевую кабину. На бачке лежала стопка полотенец, удивительно, но Стив сразу потянулся к самому приличному где-то в середине и отдал его Тони. Тот принял полотенце из рук Стива еще до того, как осознал, что делает. Может, дело было в том, что кто-то решил о нем позаботиться. Прошло… много времени с тех пор как кто-нибудь давал ему лучшее из того, что у него было, просто из доброты душевной, а не из-за необходимости. «Это было даже мило», — после недолгих раздумий решил он.

Стив отошел к стойке, служившей столешницей, и взял пару чашек из шкафчика, заглянул внутрь и заменил одну из них. Он рылся в шкафчике еще некоторое время, а потом хмуро посмотрел на кофемашину, будто та его оскорбила.

— Эм. Кажется, у меня закончились фильтры, — сказал Стив, продолжая укоризненно смотреть на машину в попытке подчинить ее порицанием. «Пожалуй, на чем-нибудь живом это неплохо работает», — мысленно признал Тони, пытаясь высушить волосы полотенцем. Он, забавляясь, подумал, что Стив выглядит как щенок, у которого отобрали мячик. Какая сила во вселенной устоит?

— Можешь снова использовать тот, что уже внутри, — ответил он после паузы, пытаясь не выдать недовольства. Но явно не справился с задачей, судя по виноватому взгляду Стива.

— У меня, похоже, и кофе кончился, — продолжил Стив. — Но я могу сделать фирменную чашку горячей воды с легким его привкусом.

Тони рассмеялся, но успел увидеть секундное огорчение на лице Стива.

— Простите, — сказал он снова, сжав губы и вцепившись в теперь бесполезные чашки. — Немного подзабыл, как быть гостеприимным хозяином. Тут бардак, я знаю. Все еще… Все еще пытаюсь обустроиться.

— Ну, думаю ты не ждал гостей, — задумчиво отметил Тони.

— Обычно ко мне приходит только Баки, но и он не будет так часто заходить, после того, как я прибью его за розыгрыш, — он улыбнулся Тони. — Еще раз: мне очень, очень жаль.

Тони закатил глаза, плюхнулся на кровать и застонал, врезавшись спиной в каркас. Честное слово, как люди спят на таком? Особенно люди таких габаритов. Это тоже казалось физически невозможным… Но он бы не отказался посмотреть.

— Как ты спишь на этом? — все-таки вырвалось у Тони.

— Я особо не сплю, — быстро ответил Стив, но Тони успел заметить в его голосе дрожь.

— Мы могли бы «особо не спать» на ней прямо сейчас, — сказал Тони, все еще не желавший мириться с фактом, что для Горячего Блондина он был неинтересен даже как гарантированный перепих. «Боже, секс на этой штуке был бы жутко неудобным», — вновь подумал он, покачиваясь и чувствуя металлическую раму. Но снова посмотрев на Стива, решил, что, пожалуй, мог бы смириться с этим.

— Оно… я… вы, — запнулся Стив.

— Выбери местоимение, — подсказал Тони.

— Дело не в вас. Вы, эм. Вы очень… Вообще-то, вы как раз то, что… Я имею в виду, это к вам вообще не относится. Я просто давно ни с кем… Со своих прошлых отношений, если честно, и это будет… Я просто воспользуюсь вами, — выпалил наконец Стив.

— О, теперь мы нащупали тему для разговора, — радостно сказал Тони. — Слушай, красавчик, это не использование, если я за. Притворись, будто, кхм, это не за деньги, если это поможет.

— Это использование вас, Тони. И мне жаль, что вы или не видите этого, или не видите в этом ничего плохого, — ответил Стив напряженным, почти злым голосом. — Я хотел бы встретить того, кто убедил вас в этом. И мне пришлось бы всерьез обсудить с ним кое-что.

— Ну, он мертв, — отрезал Тони, и повисла гробовая тишина. Слова вырвались сами и вышли резкими и горькими, но в них слышалась правда. Он посмотрел вниз на ходуном ходившую от волнения грудь, давя в себе порыв сказать что-нибудь еще. И это был первый раз, когда он хотел продолжить говорить на эту тему.

— Мне жаль. Это… хм, точно не мое дело, что вы делаете со своей жизнью, — выжал из себя Стив. «Он явно не любит сдаваться без боя», — подумал Тони, странно согретый мыслью о том, что Стив заступается за него потому, что ему не нравится… А что не нравится? Что Тони не видит ничего страшного в том, чтобы его использовали? Ну, так-то… Какого черта он вообще занимался глупостями в этой бруклинской дыре? Конечно, его собеседник был выдающимся представителем рода человеческого, но он-то был Тони Старком. Он не настолько отчаялся.

— М-м-м… Если хотите, на углу есть закусочная, прямо около автобусной остановки. Их кофе на вкус как подогретое машинное масло, но он горячий и там чисто, — предложил Стив, склонив голову.

— Разве там не льет как из ведра? Клянусь, я видел животных, идущих на задних ногах по дороге сюда, — заметил Тони, вдруг понимая, что соглашается, вместо того, чтобы объявить этому Микеланджело, что уходит, наплевав на картину. «Видимо, отчаялся именно настолько», — решил он, поднялся с кровати и подошел к небольшому окну, аккуратно обойдя мольберт. Вода рекой стекала по стеклу, но дождь стал слабее с тех пор, как Тони вышел из машины. Он не мог понять почему, но пока не хотел уходить. Несмотря на весь идиотизм ситуации, правда не хотел. Может, нереальность происходящего заставляла его остаться, будто он попал в историю, требующую завершения.

— У меня есть зонт, — предложил Стив почти воодушевленно и замялся: — Ну, должен быть.

Где-то между выжиманием одежды, предложением и последующим получением самого лучшего из имеющегося, появились и другие причины чтобы отложить побег. 

— Интригующая неопределенность насчет зонта. Ну ладно. Веди к кофеину, — ответил Тони, развернулся и последовал за Стивом из квартиры и по лестнице до холла. Стив раскрыл зонт, и Тони сразу же понял недавнюю заминку — одна из спиц безжизненно свешивалась. Они быстрым шагом вышли из здания и направились к закусочной, но Тони все равно заметил, что Стив держит сломанную часть над собой и всячески старается прикрыть Тони от дождя. Им приходилось идти очень близко, чтобы помещаться под зонтом вдвоем, а метров через пятнадцать Стив окончательно сдался: наполовину не прикрытый зонтом, он сильно промок.

Теплый воздух закусочной встретил их, пока Тони все еще думал о том, как это все странно, и не мог объяснить теплое чувство, расходящееся внутри от вида промокшего Стива. Давно уже никто не пытался позаботиться о Тони просто потому, что им так захотелось, а не из-за денег или имени. Это было… Он даже не мог подобрать слово. Успокаивающе. Безопасно. Когда в последний раз он чувствовал что-то подобное? Точно до Афганистана. Может, задолго до него.

Как и было обещано, закусочная оказалась относительно чистой, но в металлик было выкрашено все — перебор с ностальгией по пятидесятым превратил это в показуху. За стойкой даже в такую погоду сидели несколько человек, так что Тони пока не терял надежды. Они со Стивом уселись за столик друг напротив друга на диванчики, покрытые бледно-зеленой кожей, и Стив заказал два кофе, и Тони отметил, что он обратился к официантке по имени.

— Хотите что-нибудь еще? — спросил он Тони. — Мы можем заказать… — Стив внимательно изучил меню, — тосты. Боже. Это… Я не знаю даже, как это назвать, — закончил он, опустив меню на стол и повернулся к окну, смотрящему на улицу. А потом он засмеялся, отклоняясь назад и откладывая меню в сторону.

— Что за жизнь, — объявил Стив, грустно пожимая плечами. — Нужно просто вернуться назад и покончить с этим, но я решил дать себе полгода. Я даже получил место в одной из этих галерей Сохо, наверное, неплохо начала. Меняюсь с несколькими художниками. Может, выставлю одну-две картины, — он неопределенно пожал плечами, но его взгляд менялся, когда он говорил о картинах, и Тони был уверен, что равнодушие было наигранным. У Стива явно было множество причин хотеть, чтобы всё получилось. И одной из самых важных было нежелание возвращаться к прошлому только потому, что он не смог стать тем, кем хотел. И разве это не самое страшное для человека?

— Пытался найти что-нибудь постоянное, чтобы оплачивать счета, но для человека без образования и с моими навыками работы не так много. Жду, пока перезвонят из Баскин Роббинса. Начну «жить мечтой», — закончил Стив с грустной и смиренной улыбкой. — Простите, это прозвучало куда более жалко, чем я планировал. В смысле я… Не к тому, что вам надо оправдываться или жаловаться, правда, я не подразумевал…

— Вернуться назад? — перебил Тони.

— Армия, — объяснил Стив с видимым облегчением, что его перебили. — Два срока в Афганистане. Один в Ираке. Вернулся пару месяцев назад. Вот почему вы зде… В смысле, почему Баки думал… Он просто волнуется. Даже не знаю, о чем он думал. Я ни на секунду не верил, что он действительно сделает что-то… такое, — повторил в очередной раз Стив так, будто ему необходимо было сказать это еще раз.

— Звучит так, будто он просто хотел, чтобы ты расслабился, — заключил Тони, отпивая кофе, который заставлял грустить о предложенном ранее кипятке с привкусом. — Но ты не хочешь. Ну, по крайней мере, не со мной, что так-то нормально. Это твой выбор, но ты явно не из тех, кому нужно платить за подобное. Может, стоит послушаться друга.

— Я же говорил, дело не в вас, — вспыхнув, Стив отвернулся и уставился в окно, наблюдая, как проезжающие машины забрызгивают мостовую. Он явно испытывал интерес к Тони, ну или явно не столько «неинтереса», как Стиву хотелось бы показать.

— А если бы это было не из-за денег? — спросил Тони осторожно, повторяя недавний вопрос более настойчиво. Он заметил, как взгляд Стива пробежал по нему и снова остановился на столе. Стив явно был на взводе, не в своей тарелке, и сидел, смотря в кофе так, будто тот мог ответить на все вопросы. 

— Я убивал людей с пятидесяти метров, потому что голос в динамике говорил, что у них бомба. Я едва ли буду судить вас за то, чем по согласию занимаются двое взрослых людей, — ответил он, не поднимая глаз.

— Поверишь ли ты, если я скажу, что немного знаком с ощущением, когда лежишь без сна и думаешь: а на той ли ты стороне и сколько невинных людей должно было погибнуть, чтобы ты начал задаваться этим вопросом? — мягко спросил Тони. Стив на мгновение поднял встречный взгляд, но потом снова уставился в чашку.

Наконец Стив издал полусмешок-полустон, откинулся назад и сел прямо, поставив локти на стол.

— Должен признать, вы — без сомнения самая неожиданная вещь, случившаяся со мной за долгое время. Так что, конечно. Почему нет?

— Аналогично, Бруклин, — ухмыльнулся Тони через стол. Официантка вернулась и поставила перед ними стопку слегка подгоревших тостов с маленькой порцией джема и масла.

— Ну, теперь вы знаете обо мне, — начал Стив, намазывая масло на тост. — А чем вы занимаетесь когда вы не… работаете?

— Люблю создавать вещи. Разбирать их, собирать обратно, — сказал Тони. — В основном всякую безделицу, но некоторые могут для чего-нибудь сгодиться. Может быть. Однажды. Не знаю. У меня было несколько идей когда-то, безумных, но заслуживающих внимания. Конечно, понадобилось всего-то один раз оказаться на грани смерти, чтобы вдохновиться на воплощение их в жизнь. Не хотелось бы, чтобы та ситуация повторилась, но в целом мне нравится думать, что это все не зря. Привычка — вторая натура, как говорится. Нельзя просто взять и стать кем-то другим.

— То, кто ты есть, возможно, единственное, что можно изменить, — поправил Стив, на этот раз серьезно и уверенно глядя на Тони.

— И как, у тебя получилось, альфа-самец? — с вызовом спросил Тони. Стив усмехнулся и поднял брови, соглашаясь.

— Не очень, — признал он. — Вы правда строите вещи? Типа изобретаете? Почему мне вдруг начал представляться Доктор Фуфелшмерц?

— О, я точно могу податься в суперзлодеи, — убедительно ответил Тони, отвечая на широкую улыбку Стива. Он начал жевать тост, наблюдая как Стив потихоньку расслабился и чуть подался вперед с улыбкой, создавшей морщинки в уголках его глаз. Ему это очень шло, хотя ему вообще шло все.

— В этом я нисколько не сомневаюсь, — продолжил Стив. — Что за вещи вы строите?

— Будущее, — ответил Тони уклончиво. — А что ты рисуешь?

— Прошлое, — противопоставил Стив. Тони рассмеялся от удивления и хлопнул в ладоши, стряхивая крошки.

— Ну разве мы не подходим друг другу в таком случае? — хотел подразнить он, но вышло намного мягче, скорее как вопрос.

— Видимо, подходим, — ответил Стив с вернувшейся мягкой улыбкой, только на этот раз Тони почувствовал, что сердце сжалось в груди, пропуская удар, будто не было уверено, с чем ему приходится иметь дело и как реагировать.

Они проговорили до конца порции тостов и еще двух действительно отвратительных кофе. В какой-то момент у Тони был порыв доставить в закусочную новую кофемашину просто из чувства долга перед богами кофеина. Стив наконец увидел часы на стене за кассой и поморщился, пытаясь скрыть это за последним глотком кофе.

— Автобус приедет через несколько минут, — пояснил он. Затем порылся в кармане джинсов и снова достал потрепанный кошелек, оставляя все содержимое на столе, потом снова порылся в кармане и наскреб, к ужасу Тони, настоящую мелочь, которую тот не видел уже долгое время. Тони думал, на сколько эти семь долларов Стив собирался растянуть, и почувствовал что-то, что должно было бы быть виной, но больше походило на тоску. — Остановка прямо здесь, — продолжил Стив, кивая в сторону стеклянной конструкции, увешанной флаерами и веселыми бумажками, с деревянной скамьей, оккупированной кем-то с тележкой, полной пустых бутылок и банок. — Я могу подождать с вами, если хотите? — предложил он с надеждой.

— Конечно, — ответил Тони, задаваясь вопросом, звучал ли его голос радостно и воодушевленно. Где-то между полуутонувшей пародией на ворующую кабель крысу в коридоре Стива и их серьезными дебатами о Звездном Пути против Звездных Войн, он начал думать о том, как бы объявить наконец Стиву, что он делал многое за деньги, но не то, о чем тот думал, хоть и нисколько не сомневался в собственной неотразимости. И что жизнь Стива, что бы ни случилось дальше, должна была стать намного проще. С этим нереальным количеством денег, которые Пеппер заставляла жертвовать художественным школам, у них должна была быть стипендия, ищущая талантливого получателя, как минимум. И конечно же Тони мог принять его к себе, какие бы у него ни были навыки. Черт, да Тони может просто выкупить Баскин Роббинс. Он с отчаянием понял, что это звучит как отличный план.

Тони последовал за Стивом на улицу в вечерний полумрак. Магазины зажгли вывески, посылавшие странные и на удивление красивые отблески на мостовую и лужи. Ну или по какой-то причине Тони в голову лезли поэтичные мысли.

«Причина» мягко потянула его за футболку под недо-зонт, укрывая от мороси, все еще претендовавшей на звание дождя, но Тони был не против прижиматься к Стиву. Когда они оказались под защитой стеклянного навеса, Стив потряс зонтом в сторону и хмуро посмотрел на скамейку:

— Я не думаю, что это от дождя, — заключил он, уставившись на большое мокрое пятно. Он засмеялся и достал из кармана телефон, наверное, проверить время.

— Я просто постою, — быстро ответил Тони, становясь позади Стива достаточно близко, чтобы чувствовать тепло. — Ты так и не ответил на мой вопрос, — указал Тони мягким хрипловатым голосом. Он почувствовал, как учащается дыхание и взволнованно бьется сердце в ожидании ответа. Любого. Честно, вообще любого. «Давай хотя бы об обоссаной скамейке еще поговорим».

— Если бы это было не из-за денег… Я бы попросил ваш номер. Может, позвал бы на что-нибудь получше тостов, — ответил Стив неохотно, будто ожидал отказа или, еще хуже, шутки в свой адрес. — Я… — он прочистил горло, — был бы рад снова вас увидеть. Если вы не против.

— Ты же понимаешь, что мог бы «увидеть» меня прямо сейчас? — с вызовом предложил Тони, прижимаясь к Стиву посильнее.

— Я думаю, первый раз, когда я действительно увидел вас, был в закусочной, когда вы объясняли мне с несколько тревожной степенью вовлеченности, что конкретно Фуфелшмерц делает не так. И это тот человек, которого я хотел бы увидеть снова, — сказал Стив, оборачиваясь, чтобы посмотреть на Тони.

— К своему ужасу я нахожу это невероятно романтичным, — пробурчал Тони в грудь Стива и почувствовал вибрацию от низкого смеха в ответ.

— Как вы и сказали, ну разве мы не подходим друг другу? — ответил Стив, положив руку Тони на шею, и тот с удивлением понял, что его обнимают, осторожно, будто Тони мог сломаться, ну или будто любой из них мог сломаться. И он не был неправ, признал Тони. Стив опустил руки и отошел, но не очень далеко, и все еще касаясь руки Тони своей, и тот отстраненно подумал, насколько надо изголодаться по простому человеческому контакту, чтобы твой друг всерьез предложил этот контакт заказать. Он вспомнил, как Пеппер настаивала на том, чтобы он лично поехал забрать картину, и задумался, не был ли он намного ближе к ответу, чем осознавал.

Тони выглянул из-за остановки, посмотрел, не приближается ли знакомое ярко подсвеченное нечто, и проверил часы, быстро прикрыв их рукавом. Если автобус придет вовремя, что было маловероятно, у него оставалось всего несколько минут со Стивом до того, как все пойдет по пизде, потому что Тони готов на многое ради любви, но автобусы Нью-Йорка… ладно, хорошо, он залезет даже в сраный автобус.

Стив хмурился на телефон, который все еще держал в руке, а потом нажал на кнопку и поднес его к уху, извинительно взглянув на Тони:

— Это галерея. Пропустил их звонок, — пояснил он.

— Стив, — быстро сказал Тони. Стив посмотрел на него, поднимая руку в жесте «подожди минутку», но осознание уже скрутило Тони живот.

— Мою картину продали! — сказал Стив гордо, протягивая руку и сжимая руку Тони. — Ту, которую я как раз принес обратно домой. Кто-то позвонил чтобы выкупить ее!

— Стив, — повторил Тони, — повесь трубку. Повесь трубку! — сказал он уже более взволнованно, но он понял, что опоздал, по лицу Стива, сменившему выражение с шокированного и удивленного на абсолютно безэмоциональное к концу разговора. Стив отключился и, с минуту задумчиво поразглядывав трубку, снова поднял глаза на Тони.

— Так вот. Владелец галереи сказал, что мою картину купили. Покупатель едет лично ее забрать. Очень большая шишка. Может, вы о нем слышали. Даже я о нем слышал, а я не выезжал из пустыни несколько лет. Походу он покупает много предметов искусства. Мне сказали, что, может быть, он купит побольше, если я произведу хорошее впечатление, — сказал Стив. — Как мои успехи?

— Намного лучше, чем ты сейчас думаешь, — ответил Тони с дрожащей жалобной улыбкой. — Нет, серьезно, я собирался даже сесть на автобус. Съел тост. Даже выпил кофе из этих жутких упаковок. Честно, я видел, как она вскрыла пакетик и просто высыпала «это» туда.

— Тони… — начал Стив, — вы позволили мне думать, что вы — проститутка.

— Ну, я пытался с тобой переспать. Когда ты думал, что это по договоренности, — признал Тони. — Я все еще не против переспать, но с бо́льшим количеством разговоров, совместных приемов пищи и держаниями за руки, до которых мы и так почти дошли. Да ладно, представь, что мы будем рассказывать друзьям, если все получится, — поддразнил он, поддев Стива плечом.

— Во-первых, мы никому не будем рассказывать об этом. Никогда. Кроме Баки, и то потому, что я позвонил ему, пока ты был в ванной и наорал в автоответчик очень странное сообщение, — решительно сказал Стив, кивая самому себе.

— Это — да? — спросил Тони вроде бы ровно, но даже сам слышал нотки напряженной надежды в своих словах.

— Это — да, — подтвердил Стив. — Поверить не могу, что готов встречаться с проституткой, — грустно добавил он и потряс головой. Тони ухмыльнулся и снова подтолкнул его плечом.

— Ты бы все равно не смог себе меня позволить, — сказал он с широкой жизнерадостной улыбкой. — Проводишь меня назад? Моя машина припаркована возле дома.

— Возможно уже не припаркована, — проворчал Стив, улыбаясь Тони.

— Кстати, что я там купил? Я не смог увидеть ни одной картины в твоей… квартире, — спросил Тони, когда они подходили к зданию.

— Это обнаженная натура, — ответил Стив с кривоватой улыбкой, засовывая руки в карманы и не смотря на Тони.

— Обнаженная нату… Стив, Стив, кто тебе позировал? Я видел твою квартиру. Ты не смог бы позволить нанять обнаженную моде… погоди. Я хочу свою картину. Я хочу свою картину прямо сейчас, — выпалил Тони, схватил Стива за плечо и потащил за собой. Стив смеялся и отводил взгляд. — И я, видимо, должен моей гендиру парочку бонусов. Кстати, когда встретишь ее — обязательно зови «Мадам Поттс». Это просто необходимо.

— Ни за что, — возразил Стив, когда они подошли туда, где Тони оставил машину. Она была на месте. «Ну, большая ее часть», — поправился он, хмуро глядя на отсутствующие колесные диски.

— На практике получается, что это я купил тебя, — радостно отметил Тони, — а не наоборот.

— Я тебя не покупал, — напомнил Стив. — Ты был подарком.

— Возврату не подлежу, — быстро сказал Тони, пока они входили в здание.

— Нельзя же возвращать подарки, — мягко согласился Стив и, неуверенно улыбаясь, открыл дверь.

— Да, действительно нельзя, — согласился Тони и взял его за руку.


End file.
